Monkey Mines
Monkey Mines is the second world of Donkey Kong Country. As the name suggests, it contains cave stages with tunnels and Mine Carts. Monkey Mines also appears to be an old, ancient relic-like area of Donkey Kong Island, given the background of the last stage of the world and the old Kremling illustrations in the temple levels. The boss of Monkey Mines is Master Necky. Adjacent worlds Backward: Kongo Jungle Forward: Vine Valley Stages Winky's Walkway Winky's Walkway is the first stage of Monkey Mines, and the first mine stage in Donkey Kong Country. It is named after Winky, the frog Animal Buddy, who also makes his debut here. Winky appears in an Animal Crate in the early portion of the stage, beyond the first series of walkways. Winky is best used to reach Bananas, K-O-N-G Letters, and even Bonus Stages. This stage also contains an odd series of walkways riddled with Kritters, Gnawties, and a few Neckies. Mine Cart Carnage Mine Cart Carnage is the second stage in Monkey Mines. It is the first Mine Cart stage of Donkey Kong Country, and will have players riding an unstoppable Mine Cart through a long series of tracks, most of which are torn apart. Several mine carts will also be found abandoned here as well; they act as an obstacle for Donkey and Diddy Kong. There are also a few Krashes. A famous shortcut involves the Kongs jumping over the first Blast Barrel at the beginning of the stage, falling to the left into a Warp Barrel. Bouncy Bonanza Bouncy Bonanza is the third stage of Monkey Mines. As the name implies, there are several bouncy rubber Tires throughout the stage. Kritters are also present; some, like the Blue Kritter, possess a good jumping ability. This makes them annoying, considering that this is a cave stage where the ceiling is limited. Winky appears later in the stage. Stop & Go Station This is the fourth stage of Monkey Mines. In this stage, the Kongs must pass the invulnerable Rockkrocs by hitting the Stop & Go Barrels; when the Barrels are switched to 'Stop,' the screen will become red, and the Rockkrocs will cease movement. The opposite happens when the Barrels are switched to 'Go.' Rockkroc makes his only appearance in the whole game. Klaptraps also make their debut appearance as well. A famous shortcut can be done by going back towards the entrance at the beginning of the stage, skipping a large portion of the stage. In the GBA version, Rockkrocs can be defeated be DK's ground slap. Millstone Mayhem A temple-based ruins stage, Millstone Mayhem is the final stage of Monkey Mines. Krushas make their appearance as the very first enemies of the stage, and can be defeated by throwing a TNT Barrel at them or having Donkey Kong jump on them. Diddy Kong cannot defeat the Krushas by jumping due to his small size. Both Kongs cannot defeat Krushas with their roll/cartwheel attack. Millstone Mayhem is a rather long stage, with Gwanties, Blue Kritters, and Slippas. Winky appears midway through the stage if the Kongs can find him. Necky's Nuts The boss of Monkey Mines is Master Necky. To defeat Master Necky, dodge the nuts he spits out, and use the rubber Tire to jump on his head. Gallery File:Monkey-Mines-1.png|The first half of Monkey Mines. File:Monkey-Mines-2.png|The second half of Monkey Mines. File:MonkeyMinesColor.png|Monkey Mines in the Game Boy Color version. Mine Cart Madness.jpg|Artwork of DK and Diddy in the mines. Trivia * In the original SNES version, Candy's Save Point is accessible after clearing Stop & Go Station and before going to Millstone Mayhem. In the remakes, it is accessible only after clearing Millstone Mayhem and shortly before entering the boss battle with Master Necky. de:Affen-Minen es:Entragos en la Mina pt:Minas dos Macacos Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Locations